My Heart Belongs With You
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Gwen has something to tell owen, it could change there life, even if they do love each other will this change owen?
1. Gwen's Shock

**My Heart Belongs With you. **

**Owen/Gwen **

**By Gwento-Addict **

Owen sat at his desk eyeing up Gwen, she looked so beautiful, like a perfect Rose. "Hello Gorgeous, I have a something to tell you" Owen said. "What?" Gwen asked. "Did you know you're the sexiest women in Wales" Owen said. "Ooh Mr Harper" Gwen seduced. "Oh yes Gwen I need to do your monthly physical exam" Owen said. "Urm no not today, I don't feel like it, maybe tomorrow eh?" Gwen said as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Why Gwen, you have been worming your way out of it for three months" Owen said. "Urm Wow I don't feel well, I'm going to go to the toilet, I think I'm going to throw up!" Gwen said as she went to the toilet. "What's wrong with her?" Jack said as he walked out of his office. "Women's problems I think" Toshiko said not moving her head away from the computer.

Gwen sat on the toilet seat in shock as she looked at the pregnancy test, Positive 'Shit!' she thought. She covered her mouth in shock. How was she going to tell Owen, he didn't look like a father figure, she wished it was Rhys' but they split up after they couldn't carry on with all the lies, but they were still best of friends. Gwen thought she must be at least four months pregnant 'Shit!' Gwen thought as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked run down and she looked like she had put on a bit of weight. She walked out of the toilets and went over to Tosh. "Tosh can you come with me for a sec" Gwen asked as Toshiko followed her to the toilets. Gwen showed her the pregnancy test. Gwen bit her lip as Tosh looked surprised. "Oh my god Gwen! Your going to be a mum!" Tosh squealed. "Gwen, why are you crying? This is a good thing" Tosh asked. "I know it's just a bit overwhelming, and I don't know how I'm going to tell Owen, he isn't exactly a father figure" Gwen cried. "I can't Tosh I can't tell him, urm we have to come up with a plan" Gwen said. "We will tell him that I'm pregnant then" Tosh said. "We won't tell him anything unless he asks or suspects something, we won't tell him till I have my first scan, which I need to arrange actually" Gwen said as she was straight on the phone to her doctors who told her what to do. "Tosh, I've got my scan tomorrow at three if you wouldn't mind coming with me?" Gwen said. "What about Jack, he will be suspicious that were missing!" Tosh calculated. "Forget about Jack I will just get Ianto to pounce on him for a few hours" Gwen giggled. "Gwen maybe you're not even pregnant, them tests aren't that accurate" Tosh said. "I think doing ten of the things is accurate, it cost a bloody lot of money" Gwen said as Ianto walked past trying to earwig in the convocation. "Urm Gwen can I have a word in private please" Ianto said while carrying the tray of mugs. "Are you-" Ianto said as Gwen's hand covered his mouth. "Pregnant yes and don't tell Jack or I will tell him everything" Gwen said. "How long?" Ianto asked. "Around twenty one weeks" Gwen said. "Gwen that's brilliant, why does it have to be a secret?" Ianto asked. "Just for now, until I figure some things out" Gwen expressed. "Okay sure you have my word" Ianto said. "Thanks Ianto you're a star" Gwen said as he kissed him on the cheek.

**Reviews xx **


	2. Owen's Shock

**My Heart belongs with you part 2 **

Tosh escorted Gwen to the hospital for her scan, Gwen was nervous as today she had to give Owen a picture of the baby and also she was envious of how it would go, she had never had a baby before, she felt scared. "Tosh you will stay with me wont you?" Gwen pleaded as they got called into the room. "Hello I'm Dr Carter" Doctor Carter said as Gwen answered "Hello I'm Gwen, this is my friend Toshiko, and I brought her along for some moral support." "It okay, many people do that, this is the first time am I right?" Doctor Carter asked. "Yes, I really don't know what I'm doing" Gwen said looking extremely nervous. "It's fine really all you need to do is lie down and pull your top up for me" Doctor Carter instructed. "Okay" Gwen said as she did what Doctor Carter instructed. "So Lets start shall we" Doctor Carter said as he squeezed cold gel onto Gwen's stomach. Suddenly she heard a heart beat. "Wow that's amazing, aww Gwen you have got me all broody now" Tosh said. "It's just, amazing" Gwen said. "Congratulations, do you want to know the sex?" Doctor Carter Said. "Yes please" Gwen begged. "It's a girl" Doctor Carter revealed. "Wow, thank you this feels so unreal, I'm going to have to think of names now" Gwen said as she got passed the four picture's she asked for, one for her parents, one for Owen, one for her and one of Jack and Ianto.

"Now to tell Owen, I just bet Ianto has already told Jack" Gwen said.

Back at the hub Gwen was greeted by Jack who gave her a giant hug. "Congratulations" Jack whispered. "I've got something for you" Gwen said as she got out her bag a picture of the baby. "It's for you and Ianto" Gwen added. "Aww Gwen it's adorable" Jack said. "She's adorable not it" Gwen scolded. "Wow you're having a girl!" Jack Smiled. "Shhh I haven't told Owen yet so-" Gwen said as she put the envelope down on Owen's workstation which resided by the Autopsy Room. Owen came back up from the Autopsy room to find the envelope on his desk He opened it carefully to see a scan of a baby which also came with a note.

_I hope we can work this out, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. _

_But it's our little girl _

_Lots of undying love_

_Gwen xx _

"So Owen, are you going to be the bigger man and go talk to her, because you have a bigger responsibility now, your responsibility is that little baby girl, and she will love her daddy so much" Jack smiled. "I wish I had that with my daughter" Jack revealed. "You have a daughter?" Owen asked. "Long story, she's older than you now, she's 39" Jack said. "Go and talk to her, she's waiting for you at your flat" Jack said. Owen rushed back home

"Gwen!" Owen shouted. He found Gwen crying on the sofa, holding the picture of her unborn child to her heart. "Gwen, why didn't you tell me about this!" Owen said his face red. "I'm sorry, I was so scared but when I went for my scan today, I felt so happy, all I want is you and this baby" Gwen hiccupped as she stood up and grabbed Owen's hand and placed it on her small bump. "Look at our tiny baby Owen, it ours, its growing inside me Owen" Gwen cried as Owen was deep in thought. "I'm Sorry Gwen, I was going to do this last week but I never bucked up the courage to do it" Owen said sounding serious. "Please Owen don't leave me I can't do this alone" Gwen cried. This is when Owen got down on one knee and got a box out of his pocket. "Gwen Cooper, Will you marry me?" Owen said, Gwen covered her mouth, as she gave him an answer. "Oh my God Yes!" Gwen said as they hugged each other tightly.

They both sat down on the sofa, Owen had arm around Gwen and they had his other hand rested on Gwen's stomach. "So names, I was thinking Charlotte" Owen said. "Hmn I don't really know if I like it" Gwen said. "What about Emma" Gwen said "Maybe, Carys?" Owen asked. "To welsh, and would always remind me of that alien sex gas" Gwen laughed. "Oh and that reminds me, I have over a million viewers of your little kissing session with her on YouTube" Owen giggled. "You Didn't!" Gwen slapped Owen's shoulder. Owen nodded. "So, I was just wondering, as it is scientifically proven that you can talk to unborn baby's I was wondering if I could?" Owen said. "Sure, just don't say any bad words or I will have to punish you" Gwen giggled, Owen knew she was joking, "Okay" Owen said as he lowered his head it Gwen's stomach. "Hya little one, I'm your dad, I can't wait to see you I bet your going to be as gorgeous as your mum" Owen said as Gwen smiled.

"Stop it Owen, I'm not gorgeous, I'm going to look like a house in a few weeks" Gwen smiled. "And you will look more gorgeous then!" Owen said as he leant in for a kiss. "I love you" Owen whispered, as he kissed her neck. "Hnm Owen" Gwen moaned, she loved her neck being kissed. "Bedroom?" Owen begged. "Hell Yeah!" Gwen said as he carried her to the bedroom.

**Review xx **


	3. Faint

My Heart Belongs With You Part 3

**6 months later**

Gwen and Owen walked in hand in hand, into the hub. "Morning" Ianto said. "Morning" Gwen said. "Would you like your iced tea this morning Gwen, I took the liberty to get some in, I know how much you like it" Ianto said. "Yes thank you Ianto" Gwen smiled as she kissed Owen lustfully on the lips before she went to sit down at her desk. Gwen eventually fell asleep at her desk. This is when Jack woke her up, "Hmn" Gwen said. "Are you ok? I can send you home if you want some rest" Jack said. "Oh nothing, I've just haven't had much sleep, this little one keeps me up all night" Gwen said as she patted her stomach. "Aww it's amazing isn't it" Jack said. "I know, I can't wait, its brilliant to feel him moving about it just teaches us about life" Gwen said. "Haha" Jack said. "Sorry I'm saying random stuff now" Gwen said. "Well I think its great, Ianto's gone for the day and Owen's a bit occupied, want to go out for a walk? It's a nice day" Jack said. "Yeah, sure I could do with a walk, I could start to loose a few pounds" Gwen joked. Jack laughed as he put his hand out to help Gwen get up.

Gwen and Jack walked round the bay, the sun was high in the sky and the bay was blue in the midday sky. Gwen leant on the side of the railings looking out onto the waves. "It's a nice day, hmm" Jack said as the sun beamed down on his face. Gwen put her hand to her head. "Urgh, I feel faint" Gwen said. "Do you want to sit down?" Jack asked. "Yeah" Gwen said as Jack forced two people who were sitting at the bench off "Please can you move, my friend feels faint" Jack said. "Are you ok love" the woman said. "Here have some water" the woman added. "Thank you" Gwen croaked. "How do you feel now?" Jack asked. "Really light headed, and you're not in focus" Gwen cried. "Do you want to go back?" Jack asked. Gwen nodded as Jack helped her up. Gwen walked a few yards, and then she collapsed. "Gwen darling? Gwen, I'm going to call an ambulance" Jack said. People started gathering round, and also Owen came running out of the hub. "Gwen! Excuse me I'm a doctor and her fiancé" Owen said. This is when a paramedic came running down the plass. "Hello, how long has she been unconscious?" the paramedic said. "About seven minutes" Jack said. "Right how many weeks pregnant is she?" the paramedic asked. "30 weeks" Owen said. "Right have you had any complications?" the paramedic said. "No, nothing that we know about" Owen said. "Right" the paramedic said as they got Gwen in the back of the ambulance.

Gwen came round as they doctors were doing some tests on her. "What happened Owen?" Gwen asked, still looking dazed and confused. "You fainted, Gwen have you been eating and drinking properly?" Owen asked. "Yes, Why" Gwen answered. "Nothing it just determines that it's your hormones that caused this" Owen said. "Okay" Gwen said. "Is She Okay?" Gwen asked. "Yeah She's Fine" Owen smiled as he kissed her stomach. "I love you so much Gwen Harper" Owen laughed. "Oi I'm not a Harper yet!" Gwen laughed. "Yeah but she's a Harper" Owen said. "Yeah but" Gwen giggled.

**Review xx **


End file.
